


You Are My Angel

by taeyoooooong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Cheek Kisses, Cuddling, Fluff, Guardian Angels, Heaven, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kind of Character death but not really, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, So many cliches, because i'm soft, hair twirling because that's cute, i'm digging a grave for myself honestly, nct - Freeform, nomin, okay so this turned out sadder than i wanted it to, strangers to best friends, very soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jeno's dead.He's pretty sure that this is heaven.Definitely heaven... since there's a really pretty boy helping him out.(on hiatus until I can find the motivation to start writing this again)





	1. Chapter 1

Jeno pried open his eyes to see a blinding white light.

“What the fu…”

He trailed off as he saw golden gates opening, as if they were welcoming him in. He sat up from his spot on the ground, and looked around. Jeno was standing on some sort of fluffy plane, and was dressed in all white. He staggered towards the gate, disoriented by the light still.

As he entered, people suddenly appeared, bustling around and talking. His jaw dropped, as he gaped at a man seeming to fly by.

“Hi! Welcome to heaven!”

Jeno jumped, and turned around to see the source of the voice.

He saw a really, really pretty boy, who looked maybe around the same age as him, dressed in the same apparel. He had a crown of golden leaves that sat atop his head, and had…white wings?

“W-what?”

“Welcome to heaven, Jeno.”

Jeno narrowed his eyes. “Heaven? I’m dead?”

The boy checked his clipboard, his eyes raking down the list. “Yes…that seems to be the case.”

Jeno was slightly shocked more than upset. “How did I die? I don’t remember.”

“Ah, that happens quite often. Usually new souls have trouble remembering how they die. I guess this is your first time dying.”

Jeno grew more confused with each word. “First time? And please tell me, how did I die? I don’t remember anything from my life at all.”

The boy looked sympathetically at Jeno. “Come with me. My name is Jaemin, by the way.”

Jeno smiled timidly at him as a greeting, and followed Jaemin down a hallway.

“So, Jeno. You were 19 when you died, you had a sickness all your life. Cystic fibrosis to be exact. In your last moments of life, you found it hard to breathe, but felt okay letting go since you were surrounded by your closest friends and family.”

Jaemin briefed him, and touched Jeno’s forehead. Suddenly, he saw his memories passing by in his head.

“Oh. Well, that’s a lot to take in. I don’t know what to say really.”

Jaemin nodded. “Understandable. Now, let’s discuss your, um, post mortem plans.”

He led Jeno inside of an office, and gestured for him to sit down.

“So, you’re going to be reincarnated.”

Jeno scrunched his nose in displeasure. Even though his last life was rather short, he had enough.

“I’d like to opt out,”

Jaemin pursed his lips. “That’s not an option, Mr. Lee.”

“Then I’d like to file a complaint.”

Jaemin sighed at him, and rubbed his temple. “Usually people want to be reincarnated. Obviously, you’re a special case.”

He pulled out Jeno’s file, and entered the code to unlock his computer. He browsed for a while, before breaking the silence with a groan.

“There’s only one other option I can give you,”

Jeno perked up. “You can be my assistant angel for a while, until your soul expires and then you have to be reincarnated. It’ll give you time to really think, and when it’s time, I’ll do it.”

“I still have to be reincarnated though,” Jeno whined.

“Yeah, I can’t help that. But I can delay it.”

Jeno considered the idea for a while, and while he hesitated, he agreed. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Good! I’ll help you get ready. You’ll start right now.”

Jaemin stood up, and walked out the door. Jeno followed suit.

“I have a question before we start,”

Jeno said while adjusting to the feeling of wings on his back, and placing a golden crown similar to Jaemin’s on his head.

“What is it?”

“You said my soul would expire,”

Jaemin bit his lip. “Well, every soul has an expiration date. When your soul expires after not being reincarnated, you’re completely wiped from existence.”

“Do you know when my expiration date is?”

“Hm. Good question.” Jaemin told Jeno to stay where he was, and he went back into his office.

“It says that you have about two years.”

“Only?”

“Oh, pardon me. Two years in angel time. Five years for you humans.”

Jeno sighed in relief. “That sounds fine.”

“Well, that’s wonderful! I have an assistant! Come with me.”

Jaemin smiled, and Jeno shrugged and followed him.

“Today is your first day on the job. I will be training you.”

“Aren’t you busy with your…angel duties?”

“Oh, no. There’s plenty of angels in heaven, in fact, a hundred just got certified today! Plus, I’m your assigned guardian angel. You’re technically my responsibility.”

Jeno nodded, and kept following Jaemin.

“Well, now that we’re stuck together for a while, we should try and get to know each other.”

Jaemin turned his head around to look back at Jeno. “What is there to know about me?”

“Hm, I don’t know. Maybe the fact that you’re a literal angel?”

Jaemin hummed. “Yeah, but what would you like to know?”

“How old are you? What’s it like? How long did it take for you to learn to fly? Were you born an angel or did you die?”

“Well, I’m a very young angel. I’m only…ten thousand years old. It’s really fun being an angel, I’m sure you’ll like it. It only took me three days to learn how to fly…and that last question is a bit more tricky.”

Jaemin paused to wave at a few passing angels, and kept talking.

“The first initial angels just appeared one day. After that, to be an angel, you need to go through ten consecutive life times. If all of your life times were spent with you being an overtly good person…you’re approved. You can’t do anything bad. You only have three tries, then you get sent down below. But, if you are just a normal person, then you just go to reincarnate. The rules are a bit tricky. What I just said was simplified…I should have the rule book somewhere.”

“Huh. Okay then. So, I still have a chance?”

“Yes.”

Jeno stayed quiet for the rest of the walk to wherever Jaemin was taking him.

“Where are we?”

“Oh, this is the boring part. I have to inform you of all of the rules and regulations.”

Jaemin motioned for Jeno to sit at the desk across him. He sat down, and watched Jaemin shuffle through a file cabinet.

“Ah. So, these are the things you have to read.”

He pushed the thick folder towards Jeno, and Jeno picked it up. “How long do I have?”

“Uhm. About an hour to finish. Would you like some juice?”

“If I’m gonna be here that long, then yes.”

Jaemin produced a cup and a bottle out of nowhere, and then pulled him a glass. “Thanks.”

“No problem. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Are you done?”

Jeno nodded. “Yeah. Who knew this stuff was that complicated?”

“Certainly not me.” Jaemin winked.

“For an angel, you’re awfully snarky.”

“It’s out of good fun, Jeno.”

Jeno shrugged and stood up. “Well, I guess I’m ready now. What’s first?”

Jaemin scratched his head. “I guess you’re coming down to Earth with me.”

“Really?”

Jeno grew excited.

“Hold on. We can’t go to Korea. You just died…you’d be too attached. We’ll be going to America.”

Jeno deflated. “B-but I just wanted to-“

“I know. We’ll go back when you’re ready.”

“Okay. When do we go?”

“Now.”

Jaemin snapped, and without warning, they disappeared.

* * *

 “Dude, not cool.”

The two angels popped into Earth, and Jeno stumbled around. They were now wearing normal clothes.

“Sorry. But, I assume you know now that humans can see us.”

“Yeah, I get it.”

Jaemin beckoned Jeno to follow him. “So, what are we doing here?”

“I have a few humans to check up on. I’m a guardian angel.”

Jeno nodded. “Is that what I’ll be doing?”

“Yeah. You’ll eventually get your own humans.”

“Okay,” Jeno looked around. America was really a change of scenery.

“Do you speak any English?”

Jaemin nodded. “Yeah, I do. Enough for America, anyway. What about you?”

“Very little. I’m better at understanding though. Wait, where are we?”

“We’re in California. We have a little list of places to go throughout the world.”

“Sounds good.”

The pair walked for what seemed like hours until they reached a suburban area of California.

“Okay, so. It’s about to get really weird, but we’re gonna walk through this door now. Think about it really hard, and just run full speed.”

Jeno looked conflicted. “You want me to do what?”

“Run through that wall. Here, watch me.”

Jaemin turned towards a house, and ran full speed at the closed door; and then disappeared through it.

“What in the name of god?”

Jeno sighed, and realized he didn’t have a choice now. He loosened up his limbs, and charged full speed towards the house.

_“Holy shit, I’m gonna go through a wall,”_ Jeno thought. Right on the moment of impact, Jeno hesitated, and he crashed through the wall.

“Hey, not bad for your first time.”

“That was absolutely horrible.” Jeno shuddered.

“And, are we going to ignore that we just broke into their house?”

Jaemin waved him off. “Don’t worry about that. We’re their guardian angels, so they can’t see us.”

“But everyone else just saw us?”

“Huh.” Jaemin furrowed his brow.

“I guess so. Don’t worry, I’ll just erase their memory later.”

Jeno stared at him in disbelief. “Seriously?”

“No! Not all of it, obviously. Just a couple minutes. So, they might be a little confused…but not too much.”

“Is that why we sometimes forget what we’re doing?”

“I guess so.”

The conversation faded out, and the two boys sat on the couch, trying to wait for the owner to return. After at least a half hour, they heard the jingling of keys.

“Oh. He’s back.”

The door opened, and in stepped a tall man.

“His name is Johnny Seo. His mom just passed, and we were sent down to check on him and see how’s he doing.”

“He seems fine.”

Jaemin turned to look at him. “He may seem fine, but we need to stick around for a little bit more.”

“Don’t we have at least twenty more names to get through?”

“Yes. But, every person deserves a lot of time and care. That’s an angel’s job.”

Jeno scratched his head. “I’m gonna be a horrible angel, then.”

“Don’t say that. After all, you have five years to perfect your ways.”

An awkward silence fell over the two angels as they kept hovering around Johnny. An hour later, it seemed like Johnny had no habits that were overly concerning. They even took a look inside of his head to see what was going on. They only saw the routine sadness that came with loss.

“Well, first person done. Twenty left to go!”

Jaemin and Jeno ran back outside, and Jaemin transported them somewhere else.

“How long do you think this is going to take?”

“Maybe a few days.”

Jeno’s eyes widened.

“In that case, can I go to the bathroom?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry. It’s my duty as your senior angel to make sure you are well taken care of.”
> 
> Jeno rolled his eyes. “Stop with the bull crap. We both know that at any given chance you’d hurl me off these clouds.”
> 
> “Well…I only think that sometimes.”

Some time passed, and Jeno was now fully trained. He didn’t know how long it had really been, but it had been a few months. Apparently, that was a year in human time. The reason he knew how long it had been was because Jaemin had given him a necklace full of sand that slowly emptied, telling how much time he had left. Speaking of Jaemin, he and Jaemin had gotten closer, and they now were like partners in crime.

“Jeno.”

“Hm.”

“Jeno.”

“Hm.”

“Jeno.”

“Yeah?”

“Jeno.”

“What?”

Jeno, exasperated, looked up at Jaemin standing in the doorway.

“Stop doing paperwork, and help me help this new soul that entered.”

“But I’m still processing someone else, I have to get this person reincarnated now.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “This will be quick, I promise.”

“Fine.”

Jeno got up, and followed Jaemin out of his office to the gates.

“So, who is this new soul that you need help with?”

“A young woman. Car crash, died painfully. Some of our guardian angels had to persuade her to come up here, since her soul didn’t immediately pop up here.”

“Okay. Hurry up and pull up his files.”

Jaemin facepalmed. “Oh yeah! The files!”

“You forgot them?”

“Yeah…oops.”

Jeno flicked Jaemin on the forehead. “Well then, don’t just stand there. Go get them!”

Jaemin nodded, and flew away. Jeno stood there awkwardly for two minutes, looking like a lost child without Jaemin there. Jaemin came back with the papers in his hand, and handed them to Jeno. Before he could even open it up, he heard a voice saying his name.

“Jeno.”

He looked up, and saw a very…very, familiar face.

“Minju?”

Jeno stared in shock at the woman standing before him.

“Y-you haven’t changed. Not one bit.” She started crying, and Jeno rushed into her arms.

“I missed you, I missed you so much. I couldn’t take it anymore…and I made a horrible mistake that led me here.”

Jeno hugged Minju tightly, and Jaemin just stood back, heart clenching.

Could you blame him? He was a sucker for sad scenes. Anyways, he picked up the files, and opened it up.

 _“Oh. This situation is certainly not ideal,”_ Jaemin thought.

_Lee Minju:_

_Status: Deceased_

_Age: 23_

_Occupation: None-was a pharmacy student_

_F_ _amily: Mother-Lee Joohyun, Father-Lee Seokmin, Brother-Lee Jeno_

Well, that more than explained what was going on. It didn’t make this process much easier…it would break the both of them when Minju had to leave.

Jaemin unfortunately would experience it later on. Although…maybe the feeling Jaemin had towards Jeno wasn’t completely platonic. Jaemin was always affectionate, and Jeno just accepted it. Jeno was even affectionate back. Spending time with a person like that every single day did something to you.

But perhaps now was not the time to think about this. He had a soul to help. Well, he did have some free time right now, Jeno was busy with Minju and all that. So maybe now was-

“Jaemin! Hello?”

Jaemin was shaken back into reality by Jeno’s waving hand in front of him. “Yeah! Yeah, I’m here.”

“You were kinda out of it.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking. Where’s Minju?”

Jeno’s face immediately slumped. “I sent her off to be reincarnated. I said goodbye already.”

“Why didn’t you take care of it?”

“I didn’t want to go through it. Knowing that I’d see her get reincarnated and knowing that'll I probably never see her again…and knowing what…” Jeno trailed off. Jaemin sensed that maybe this wasn’t the best topic to talk about right now, so Jaemin grabbed his arm.

“Let’s go finish that paperwork. Maybe then we’ll go get some ice cream!”

“I’m going to get so fat by the end of these five years. Stop feeding me!”

“I’m sorry. It’s my duty as your senior angel to make sure you are well taken care of.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Stop with the bull crap. We both know that at any given chance you’d hurl me off these clouds.”

“Well…I only think that sometimes.”

“Uh huh. Remember when I first started learning English?”

Jaemin shuddered at the memory. “Yeah. Remind me that I should never, ever attempt to teach again. I was ready to choke you.”

“Kinky.”

“You know, I’m considering it right now.”

“I’m kidding!”

Jaemin laughed and slung an arm around a defensive Jeno.

“So…about that ice cream.”

* * *

 

“I really think that he made a wonderful decision. It’s a win for the gays!”

Jeno popped his head inside of Jaemin’s office to see him and Donghyuck talking. That was never a good thing. He’d met Donghyuck a couple days after he’d become an angel. Turns out, him and Jaemin were like the poster children of the angel and devil duo (however Jaemin could be a twat sometimes). But he liked Donghyuck, and Donghyuck liked him. All was well.

“Whatcha talking about?”

Donghyuck motioned for Jeno to come in. “We were discussing this guy’s life, and we truly saw one of his life’s best moments.”

“Ooh, let me in on it.”

Donghyuck snickered and gestured for Jaemin to play the video. It showed a man appearing to talk to a girl, seeming like he was trying to do some non-PG things. The girl declined, and said she had a boyfriend. As if on cue, the boyfriend walked over, and the other man’s eyes bugged out.

“ _Girl, why didn’t you tell me he was your boyfriend? I wouldn’t have wasted my time on you and tried to get with him instead!”_

Jeno chuckled while Donghyuck and Jaemin cackled. “Alright, alright. Settle down.”

“Man, if I was still alive, you know what I’d be doing for sure.”

“Hyuck, we get it. You’d be a stripper if you weren’t dead, yadda yadda.”

Donghyuck pinched Jeno’s nose. “Hush you. I’d be a wonderful stripper anyway.”

He stood up, and waved at them. “I’m gonna head out now. I have to check on some humans, who knows what they’re doing now.”

As he left, Jaemin turned to whisper loudly to Jeno. “He’s lying. He’s gonna hit up a strip club right after he leaves.”

“Jaemin Na, I’m going to kill you when I get back.”

“You absolute fool, I am an ANGEL. Plus, I’m a bad bitch and you can’t kill me.”

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes. “We’ll see about that, you squished tater tot. I’m going to destroy you.”

“Sure, toe-sucker. Have fun at the strip club!”

Jeno was nearly rolling on the floor when Donghyuck finally left the room after giving Jaemin a crude hand gesture. “You two are honestly friendship goals.”

“I’ve been stuck with him for thousands of years. I’ve been stuck with you for what…one year? And we’re basically soulmates. _We’re_ the friendship goals.”

Jeno sat up. “Soulmates? I’m not particularly sure about that.”

Jaemin pouted. “I thought we had something special.”

“H-hang on, don’t give me that face.” Jeno started to sweat, his heart doing flips in his chest as Jaemin only turned on the intensity of his sad puppy dog face.

“Jaemin, stop. I’m going to start crying. You look so devastated, but I know you’re only doing it so-“

Jaemin crossed his arms, and in that moment, Jeno knew he’d royally messed up.

“Okay! I’m sorry! We’re soulmates, or whatever.”

Jaemin immediately brightened up and smirked. “It worked again. Nana, one. Nono, zero.”

The latter sighed, exasperated, but still sporting a fond smile on his face.

“You’re going to be the death of me one day, Jaemin Na.”

Jaemin’s smile faltered. “I suppose.”

“Uh, what’s wrong? Did you forget about something vitally important? Because you look like you’re about to scream.”

“Sorry. I have to go.”

Jaemin suddenly shot up from his chair and ran out of the office.

“Huh. Strange.”

* * *

 

Jeno knocked on the door frame of his and Jaemin’s shared room.

“Hey, can I come in?”

Jaemin nodded. “Sure. I don’t know why you’re asking. It’s your room too.”

“You just looked a little distraught. Did I say something wrong earlier?”

“No.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow. “Then why did you look like your pet just died?”

Jaemin sat thinking for a while, before giving a sigh of resignation. “Fine. I have to tell you one day.”

He motioned for Jeno to sit down, and he did, sitting on his own bed across from Jaemin.

“I never did tell you how you have to get sent off, did I?”

Jeno shook his head, and Jaemin took that as a cue to keep going. “Well, whenever you decide you want to leave, which I assume will be the end of the five years, I have to be the one to…send you away. I have to break your necklace, and only I can, because I’m the one in charge of you while you’re here. In other words…I’m kind of killing you.”

“Oh.”

“And, I didn’t want to think about it. I’ve done it before, and it’s the worst thing I’ve ever done. She wasn’t even my friend, but seeing it happen is horrible. Imagine if I had to do it to you. It’d destroy me.”

Jeno stood up, and moved to sit next to Jaemin. “Do you know what it feels like? Like, being sent off?”

“You get turned into dust. Don’t panic, because I know you’re going to. Apparently, it’s the best feeling you’ve ever felt. It’s euphoric, and although you don’t feel anything, you’re given an illusion as if you’re the happiest person on Earth and in the heavens.”

“At least you know I won’t be in any pain. Physical pain at least.”

Jeno tried to lighten the mood, but Jaemin remained somber. “Don’t worry about me, Jaem. We still have a bunch of time left together, and we should spend it in the best way possible. Don’t dwell on this. It doesn’t deserve our time.”

Jaemin sighed. “Yeah, okay. I’m just being negative. Now that I think about it, I sound idiotic. You’re the one disintegrating, and I’m over here complaining about having to deal with the aftermath.”

“Nah, I think you have the right to. I’m the one having the euphoria, you’re the one left to…cope with loss.”

Jaemin didn’t speak much after that. Jeno just decided to put an arm around Jaemin and try to comfort him.

“So, we never did get that that ice cream. What do you say?”

Jaemin turned to look at Jeno with a small smile.

“I’m up for it.”

“Phew. You’re okay. For a moment, I thought I was going to have to send myself away.”

Jaemin laughed and rested his head on Jeno’s shoulder. “Well, Mr. Lee. Would you like to do the honors?”

Jeno grinned, and snapped, poofing them down to Earth.

* * *

 

“Why’d you teleport to America?”

“I don’t think I’m ready to go back to Korea yet. Maybe later.”

Jaemin shrugged. “I guess I’ll have to find a place. Do you mind getting me a cellphone?”

“Uh…why didn’t you bring yours?”

“You kinda snapped without warning. Give me yours then.”

Jeno stuck his tongue out and handed over his phone.

“Aw, your lock screen is us? What a softy.”

Jeno scoffed. “And what about it? Don’t act like yours isn’t either.”

“Touché. You win.”

After scrolling on Jeno’s phone for a while, Jaemin turned it off and gave it back.

“There’s an ice cream store a little bit away from here. We can walk.”

“Sounds good.”

The two started walking, soon realizing that they probably didn’t know where they were going.

“Do you know where we’re going?”

“Sort of? I kind of memorized the route, but it’s a little fuzzy.”

“So you don’t?”

“…I never said I didn’t.”

They kept walking, and when they reached the place, Jaemin cried in triumph. “See! I did know.”

“Sure. Also, it’s a pretty small ice cream parlor.”

“I think that’s because we go in, get the ice cream, and head out here to eat. After all there’s a nice little patio.”

“It’s crowded too.”

“Well, I think it’s summer here.”

“Maybe. Let’s just go in before it gets even more crowded.”

They stepped into the parlor, and looked at the flavors. “Ooh, I already know what I’m getting.”

“What?”

“Mint chocolate chip.”

Jeno scrunched his nose in distaste. “I prefer rocky road.”

“Whatever floats your boat. Just know that mint chocolate chip is superior.”

After much banter, they finally got up to the register to get their ice cream and pay.

“Hi, can I please get a rocky road and a mint chocolate chip ice cream? Regular size.”

“Yep. That’ll be 5.95.”

Jeno handed in a ten, and got their ice cream.

“I found a spot.”

Jaemin led them towards a small table in the middle of the patio area in the front of the shop. They sat down, and immediately started shoving ice cream down their mouths.

“I haven’t had ice cream in a long time.”

“Me too. So good.”

For a while, they were silent, just watching nature and feeling relaxed in the atmosphere of the patio.

“Try some of the mint chocolate chip.”

“No thanks.”

“Pretty please?”

Jeno groaned. “You have to stop doing this to me.”

Jaemin didn’t say anything and fluttered his eyelashes.

“Ugh, fine.”

Jeno opened his mouth, and Jaemin fed him a spoonful of ice cream.

“Ugh. This is like frozen toothpaste.” Jeno grimaced, and swallowed.

“You truly have no taste.”

“Not anymore, that ice cream just ruined my taste buds.”

“You’re overreacting.”

“No, I’m not. Anyways, hurry up. Let’s get back.”

Jaemin nodded, and finished off his cup. They threw away their trash, and found a discreet place behind the ice cream shop. Jeno snapped, and they went back above.

* * *

 

Later that night, Jeno was laying in bed trying to sleep. It was probably really late, and Jeno was really tired. But a certain roommate was tossing and turning, making it quite hard for him to sleep.

Finally, when it’d all stopped, Jeno closed his eyes. Then, he heard a large groan.

“Jaemin. What are you doing?” He spoke groggily.

“Nothing. Sorry to bother.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just hyper, and when I get hyper, I think a lot. I think a lot about everything and anything possible to think about. Then I can’t sleep, and I don’t-“

“Sh. Just come over here. I think I know what’s on your mind.”

Jaemin wordlessly got up and shuffled over to Jeno’s bed, and climbed in next to him. Jeno adjusted them so they both fit into the small bed. Jeno threw an arm over Jaemin’s waist, and pulled him closer into his chest.

“Try to sleep. Don’t think about it. I’m here, and I’m not going to go anywhere.”

He felt Jaemin nod, and that put a small smile on Jeno’s face.

Jaemin and Jeno had never slept that peacefully before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at me posting  
> don't get used to it lol i'm starting school again so it'll be a while until the next one unfortunately  
> well I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun groaned. “Don’t remind me. I have stacks saying, ‘Fill me out!’ at this instance. I’ve been putting it off for God knows how long.”
> 
> “Sh! Don’t say his name, we’ll get in trouble.”
> 
> “Oh shit, I totally forgot.”

“So, Donghyuck. What’d you do on Earth?”

“Nothing much. Just the usual checking up on people, goofing off with Yukhei. All that.”

Jeno sighed. “I’ve been stuck in my office for a while. Haven’t gone down in a while, it’s just Jaemin now. My humans either are very happy, or I suck.”

“You suck.”

Jeno turned around to see Jaemin walking up to them. “Go away.”

Jaemin snorted, and pinched Jeno’s cheek. “You know I’m joking.”

“I don’t need you. Hyuck is my new best friend.” Jeno moved away from Jaemin and hid behind Donghyuck.

“Get it together, you gits. I don’t even get paid to deal with you all. I need food.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, and walked off.

“Also, he said he didn’t really do anything while going to Earth.”

Jaemin scoffed. “Sure. Him and Yukhei probably hit up a club or something. They’re devils, I tell you.”

“It’s not like you haven’t been.”

Jaemin froze. “Damn, you right. You haven’t, I assume.”

“No. And I don’t plan on it anytime soon. I’m not too fond of loud places.”

Jaemin nodded. “Same here. Hyuck dragged me to the club…I had a headache the entire time. I don’t know how he does it.”

“Eh. I’m tired. Come and cuddle me.”

“We’re still outside.”

“No one is here. It’s early in the morning. And I want. My. Cuddles.”

Jaemin chuckled, and wrapped both of his arms around Jeno’s torso. Jeno leaned into his embrace, and sighed in content.

“I leave for five minutes, and this happens?”

Jeno groaned, and Jaemin reluctantly let go. “I’m going to kill you. You just interrupted my morning cuddles, and you will pay.”

“Y’all could’ve cuddled in your room, but really? Right in the public balcony?”

“It’s free real estate.”

Jeno huffed. “I’m leaving now, and I’ll be in my office wallowing while doing paper work because my cuddles were taken away from me. Good bye.”

He walked away, and Jaemin smiled affectionately. “That dumbass.”

Donghyuck snorted. “You say that with the most whipped expression on your face.”

“W-whatever. I have no business with you.”

Jaemin flew away leaving behind a laughing Donghyuck.

* * *

 

It was now the new year, Jaemin and Jeno had decided to celebrate along with the humans. Soon, it’d be the two-year anniversary of Jeno’s death in the summer.

“I haven’t celebrated new year’s in a while. How do you do it?”

Jeno shrugged. “You just wait ‘till its midnight, then whooooo! Happy New Year! Sometimes people hug their friends and families, or kiss their loved ones. Never done that though.”

“Alright then. Let me pull up the earth times. What time zone do you want to follow?”

“Korea’s?”

“That’s fine.” Jaemin set the timer on his phone.

“According to my phone, we have about fifteen minutes left.”

“Not too long, I guess. Do you have any resolutions, hopes for the new year?”

Jaemin thought hard while he sat down across from Jeno on his bed. “Not really. Haven’t thought of any, since this was a pretty last-minute thing.”

Jeno looked around at the haphazard decorations on the room, being held up with the last pieces of tape they could find. Still, it felt cozy, strangely enough.

“Do you have any?”

“No. I never made it a tradition to have one, since I knew every year would be the same. The same old hospital room, same old sickness.”

Jaemin hesitantly spoke. “Well…why don’t we start together?”

“What could we possibly hope for?”

Jaemin went silent. “I…would like to become a better angel. More responsible to my duties and all that jazz. I also hope to become closer with you, and to share better times together to create memories that we can cherish and can hang on to.”

“Oh. If you want to go that way, then sure. I’d like to heal myself. Get rid of all the negative memories that I’ve hung onto from my past life. I want to make better relationships, and become better friends with all the people here. Especially you.”

Jaemin beamed. “See? Wasn’t that nice?”

“I guess?”

“Don’t pretend like that didn’t ease a burden on your soul.”

“It didn’t really do much.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, and checked his phone. “Look! Only five minutes.”

Jeno didn’t seem to be paying attention anymore, looking on his own phone. Jaemin was now left alone with his thoughts. Jaemin felt as if he’d combusted from what Jeno had said. Maybe he hadn’t done it on purpose, but saying that Jaemin was his focus did wonders to Jaemin’s heart.

Had Jaemin finally come to terms that he liked Jeno? No. Not at all, he was still denying it. Jaemin cursed himself for being an idiot. What good was thinking about this anyway? All of this thinking about Jeno would leave him head over heels in love with him.

Oh. Oh god.

Was Jaemin in love with Jeno?

Jaemin shuddered, as if he was standing out in the snow with only a t-shirt and shorts on. That was a terrible thought. What would he do when Jeno finally left? These thoughts would not be a good way to start off a new year. For an angel, he was having a ton of trouble trying not to sin. He was about to murder someone right now. Or kiss them. Them being Jeno.

“Jaemin, there’s a minute left.”

Jaemin blinked, and returned to reality. He pushed aside his intrusive thoughts and smiled.

“I’m excited. My first new years in centuries! Well, maybe not centuries, but you know. A long time.”

Jeno was bouncing excitedly and scooted closer so he could sit next to Jaemin. “I’m excited too.”

The two sat watching Jaemin’s phone for a while, or what it seemed. It was only like twenty seconds.”

The countdown from ten finally started.

_10._ Jaemin turned his head to look at Jeno.

_9._ Looking at Jeno’s lips, he suddenly thought of kissing him.

_8._ New year’s kiss? Didn’t Jeno say that was a thing? Well, whatever it was, Jaemin wasn’t thinking clearly. He was too busy staring at Jeno.

_7._ The fluttering in his chest grew as the time drew closer.

_6._ Was he really going to do this?

_5._ Jaemin thought Jeno looked absolutely adorable with the twinkle in his eyes from the excitement.

_4._ Jaemin was starting to breathe hard, both from his closeness to Jeno and possibly what he was about to do.

_3._ Jeno finally turned to look at Jaemin, eye-smile on full display, and if Jaemin wasn’t sitting down, he’d faint.

_2._ Jaemin gently took Jeno’s face in one of his hands. Jeno looked questioningly at him.

_1._ He leaned closer to Jeno, and pressed a tender kiss to Jeno’s cheek.

“Happy New Year, Jeno.” He whispered.

It was silent for a while, before he felt Jeno tackle him to pull him into an embrace. He let out a squeak, and Jeno laughed at him.

“Happy New Year, Jaemin!” Jeno grinned.

Jaemin felt light headed from the way Jeno was laying on him. He was caged between both of Jeno’s arms, and Jeno’s face was dangerously close to his. Jeno pressed a kiss to his hair, and sighed.

“I think this was the best new year I’ve had in a while.”

Jaemin chuckled, and hugged Jeno back.

“I think this was the best new year I’ve ever even had.”

* * *

 

Ever since that day, little kisses that the pair would give each other would become normal. Although sometimes Jaemin wanted it to be more than just a peck on the cheek, he certainly wasn’t complaining.

He was talking to another angel friend, Renjun.

“I hate paperwork.”

Renjun groaned. “Don’t remind me. I have stacks saying, ‘Fill me out!’ at this instance. I’ve been putting it off for God knows how long.”

“Sh! Don’t say his name, we’ll get in trouble.”

“Oh shit, I totally forgot.”

Jaemin burst out laughing, before he felt a pair of lips on the shell of his ear.

“What do you want?”

He turned around to see a displeased Jeno. “Can’t I just say hi?”

“Not like that. You want something, don’t you?”

Jeno sighed. “You got me. Can you take over some paperwork for me while I go down to Earth? I got a prayer from one of my humans. Sounds urgent.”

Jaemin sighed. “Fine. Leave it on my desk.”

“Thank you so much,” Jeno smiled, and pecked him on the cheek.

“No problem! Tell me what happens later!”

Jeno nodded, and flew off. Jaemin turned back to see Renjun staring at him with an eyebrow lifted.

“What was that about?”

“You heard him. Some human asked-“

“No, I mean, the kisses.”

Jaemin waved him off. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just a habit.”

“Habit? Last time I checked, we’ve been friends for centuries, and you’ve kissed me once. It was for a dare. It didn’t become habit.”

Jaemin shrugged. “I dunno then.”

“Don’t get too-“

“I know.” Jaemin didn’t feel like hearing what Renjun had to say. He knew anyways.

“I gotta go, Jun. Extra paperwork, and all that.” He forced a smile, and waved.

Renjun gave him a nod, and went back to his own office. When Jaemin sat down, he sighed at all of the papers Jeno had left him.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Jaemin fell asleep. On accident. Paperwork was too boring, and besides, he was more of an on-the-field angel. He preferred being down on Earth than just cooped up in an office.

He woke up suddenly after hearing a series of knocks on his door.

“Yeah! Come in.” Jaemin hurriedly wiped his drool on his sleeve.

Jeno came shuffling in, eyes on the floor, not being able to meet Jaemin’s.

“Jeno?”

Jeno finally lifted his head, and Jaemin saw that he was on the verge of tears. Jaemin took the cue to poof them into their room.

“D’you wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

Jeno nodded, and pointed to the bed. Jaemin laid down first, and Jeno laid down next to him, resting his head on Jaemin’s chest. Jaemin tried playing with his hair to calm him down.

“You ready?”

Jeno nodded. “I…I had to stop a suicide.”

Jaemin froze. Oh shit. Oh shit. Jaemin totally forgot to tell Jeno what to do.

“What happened?”

Jeno sensed the fear in Jaemin’s voice and rushed to assure him. “No, no, don’t worry. She’s safe. But I was so shaken up…it was terrible.”

Jaemin hummed in agreement. He’d remembered the last time he tried to do that. It worked, but it still made him decently upset.

“It was so close…she was so close to ending it. If I hadn’t visited sooner, she’d be dead.”

Jeno shook his head in sadness and disbelief. “She was too young. Too young to leave. Younger than me. And I’d never forgive myself if I let her go.”

“How old?”

“Eleven.”

Jaemin’s jaw dropped. “W-what?”

“Kids can be so cruel, Jaemin. And humans in general. After she’d come home from a day of bullying, she’d be faced with two dick-head parents. She faced so much, and she’s so brave for staying with me.”

“Wow. I—I wouldn’t have known what to do. You did well, Jeno.”

Jeno went silent. “Being an angel is hard.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“How have you done this? Do you just keep it in? I don’t get it.”

Jaemin laughed and twirled a piece of Jeno’s hair in his fingers. “No, you do the opposite. You make yourself vulnerable. You allow yourself to trust the people around you. You open up your emotions, no matter what they are…so other people that you love and trust, and love and trust you, can take them and turn them into something better. When you need help, you need help. There is no shame in wanting to be a better and stronger person.”

Jeno hummed. “I see. And who shall I open up to?”

“You have Renjun, Donghyuck, Chenle, Jisung, Yukhei…and me. Always me.”

“I know. I just wanted to see what you’d say.”

And in that moment (although it annoyed Jaemin), he knew Jeno would be okay.

Jaemin would be okay.

Because in the end, they always had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellur I'm so stupid I literally wrote the ending chapters and i'm like on chapter three lmao

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty here's the project that I was talking about. this is gonna take a l o o o o o n g time so buckle in.


End file.
